In some system environments, when new devices are added to a partition via Dynamic Reconfiguration (DR), the operating system (OS) executes code to discover these devices and configure them. Configuration may include, for example, loading a device driver and making the device available for use by applications. In the AIX™ operating system this is accomplished by running a particular command (the “cfgmgr” command). The drawback to executing this command is that it processes all device configuration methods to look for new devices. In partitions with a lot of devices, this can take a very long time (minutes to hours). This can result in a lengthy delay before the newly added device can be utilized by users and system applications.